User talk:Ferris 45
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ilugluilgui.png page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 22:01, 2012 May 17 Pictures First of all, since you are relatively new to this wiki I'd like to welcome you. Secondly, I'd like to thank you for the additional pictures you have posted to the site. Everyone member's contributions help make this a more appealing wiki. I would like to offer some purely constructive criticism regarding pictures. The following is a link to the Bioshock image policy, https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/BioShock_Wiki:Image_Policy. The best images are high resolution ones without HUD elements or wordmarks. Also, it's very helpful if, before uploading a picture, you check the picture listings to make sure there aren't any similar images so that we don't end up with repetitive pictures. Lastly, if you upload an image, please make sure you have a destination in mind for it; images that are not posted to a page may eventually be deleted from the wiki by the admins. I hope you find this helpful and thank you again for your efforts. Unownshipper 22:46, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :I like the new pictures you've added to the site. Since you're taking such high resolution, HUD-less images I was wondering if you could be commissioned to take some more. I don't know if you do requests, but the wiki could really use more images of Siren Alley specifically, The Mermaid Longue, The Pink Pearl, Joe's Green Groceries, Plaza Hedone, Pumping Station 5, and the maintenance area imbetween the two main areas. All images pre-flood, of course. Thanks a lot if you can. :Unownshipper (talk) 06:04, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot. ::Unownshipper (talk) 21:17, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Once again, thank you for all the pictures you've added. With the new pics, someone will be able to make new pages that have been missing (like one for the Mermaid Lounge or Basement Storage). I'd like to offer one other bit of constructive criticism, you've posted a lot of pictures that are high quality, but their subject is very similar. Specificially, there are a lot of pictures in Pumping Station 5, The Pink Pearl, and Plaza Hedonethat are repetitive (sometimes the same view, just from a different angle or level) and don't add much to the narrative. Think of it this way, why post 6 or 7 photos when 2 or 3 would suffice? Also, I think the two images of Basement Storage might be the same. I'm not trying to be overly critical, just efficient. I hope you find this helpful and thank you again for your contributions. Unownshipper (talk) 04:20, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey no problem, at least you're being proactive and adding stuff. Thanks for taking it well. Unownshipper (talk) 23:16, December 21, 2012 (UTC) This is entirely out of curiosity, but do you have a source for this picturethat you uploaded to the Elizabeth page. Was this from the source code of the game? Thanks! Fathertasty (talk) 18:21, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Bioshock Images Hey James, My name is Matt, youve contributed some very beautiful images on this site. I was wondering if you could help me with a very special art project. I need high quality images of the dollar bill machines from all angles as well as the circus of value machines. I am working on a special paper craft project where I will use these images to show people how to make their own desktop bioshock machines. I have the ability to edit the images in photoshop. I will be doing this for free but I do not have the ability to take the images/screengrabs. If you can help me please email me at my personal Mrsinclairproductions@gmail.com. I will give you credit for helping me when I upload the paper craft. Thanks so much. - Matt Welcome Back Hey! Long time no see, welcome back. I don't know how you did it, but great pictures from Burial at Sea - Episode 1. I hope, if you can, you could add some pictures of the Splicers or anything from Fontaine's Department Store. Thanks again. Unownshipper (talk) 20:57, November 20, 2013 (UTC) BaS names I'm asking you and some of the other experienced Users that I know of to help out look up the game's files so there could at least have something to write for a Splicer article for BaS.I think some users want to know what the names of the Splicers from Burial at Sea would be called. I'm wondering if instead of making up a name (much like the "Slate Soldiers" or whatever), that if you can look up the name on the game files. If at all, thanks. --Evans0305 (talk) 03:06, November 22, 2013 (UTC)